Is it Worth it?
by Princess Storm
Summary: 6th year has arrived. The war has began but many are not sure that it really has. Harry still struggles inside but has finally found someone to confide in. Ron has finally realized what he has been ignoring for years. PreHBP.
1. Chapter 1: The long awaited letter

Author's note: I dedicate this story to Miss Connie for inspiring and pushing me to write it. This is for you Babe! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for being such a great friend and helping me out with all the stuff and believing in me. I love you Mrs. Potter!

Disclaimer (applied to whole story): I do not own the character or places in this story although it would be totally awesome if I did. I only came up with the story which is pretty good for me.

Chapter 1: The long awaited letter

It was a hot July day. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was rising every half hour. Everyone on Privet Drive was inside with the windows open hoping for a breeze to come by and brush across their faces to cool off. Except for one boy. He was the age of fifteen, almost sixteen, with disheveled shiny black hair and glistening emerald green eyes. He sat with his back against the garden wall of Number Four Privet Drive. He was looking up and down the street as if expecting someone or something to come.

Suddenly, there was a clunk from inside the house and the slam of a door. Harry turned around and spotted his round, fat cousin Dudley.

Dudley walked up to his cousin and swatted him in the back of his head but Harry ignored him. He continued to stare out at the street. Dudley, realizing that his cousin wasn't going to be any fun, walked off to find his groupies.

Harry was too busying thinking about everything that had happened the past few months. Voldemorts return, the start of the war, Sirius's death (or rather disappearance behind the cloth). All of it was too much to handle. He felt all alone in the Dursley's house. There was no one around in the neighborhood who really knew what was going on. No one believed that the most powerful dark wizard had returned. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked some innocent town, killing muggles and wizards alike. He knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort came after him. But he was prepared. He kept his wand with him at all times and had been reading up on the spells from his old class books.

But for many reasons, Voldemort was not the most important thing on his mind. Sirius filled his mind as well as his heart. Spending June and July all alone, frustrated him to no end. He was so angry that Sirius was gone. He hadn't enough time with him. He had, had but three years. It wasn't enough time for him. There were so many dreams that Harry wouldn't get to fulfill with him. There was so much they wouldn't be able to do together.

Harry noticed that tears were falling from his eyes as he remembered Sirius. He roughly brushed them away with the back of his hand and straightened his face. He looked up at the sky and noticed a familiar looking owl flying low down towards him.

"Hi there Pig," he said with a smile as the owl landed on the wall. Harry tried to untie the letter tied to his leg but he kept moving. "Hold still and I'll get it off." Holding the bird with one hand and pulling the letter off with the other. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a treat and gave it to the worming little owl. Pig took it gratefully and tried to eat it all in one bite but couldn't manage, and ended up choking. Harry looked at the owl and sighed. He put the letter down next to him and helped the bird swallow the treat.

Finally when Pig stopped choking and busied himself with a nearby leaf, Harry picked up the letter to read it. Harry smiled when he saw Ron's scrawling, messy handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry about not writing sooner mate but Dumblore thought it was better for you to stay there what with everything that is happening. Or not happening. It's getting bloody unnverving. But Mom pleaded with him to let you come stay with us for your birthday and then on until school starts. He finally said okay to her request on the terms of adding more concealment charms to the house. I'm writing to tell you to be ready to go at noon on July31st. Dad and Lupin are coming to get you and bring you to the Burrow. Everything's bloody crazy around here since Herrmione got here. She been having me work on my homework and its not even August. But you know her. The sooner the better. I'll tell you about it when you arrive on Saturday. Hope the muggles aren't treating you horribly. If they are and Dad finds out you know what will happen. See ya soon mate._

_RonWeasley_

Harry smiled. He was dying to get away from the Dursley's. He was dying to find out what was going on in the wizarding world. He needed to be with people of his kind. Especially with the war going on and everything. He needed information that he did not get in Privet Drive.

Harry got up and wandered into the house. He slipped in the door and up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a reply to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Got your letter and I can't wait till then. I'll be waiting. By the way it's about bloody time. I've dying hear without connections. But yeah I understand about Hermione. But that's who she is and we can't change her. Can't wait to be back at the Burrow. Tell everyone I say hi and I'll see you on Saturday._

_Harry_

He then leaned out the window and whistled at Pig. Pig flew up and Harry attached the note to his leg and the little owl flew off.

He sighed as he wandered over to his bed and sat down. _"Boy is it going to be a long five days."_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the calendar on the wall. Saturday was looking like an eternity away to Harry because he now had something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Burrow

_

* * *

Adoring: Thank you for being my first reviewer. All the help you can give me while be greatly appreciated. Thanks again!_

Chapter Two: Surprise at the Burrow

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she pounded on his door. "Seamus, Neville, and Dean are here. We have to set up for Harry's party. He'll be here at noon, remember?"

"Blood hell does she have to do that?" Ron asked himself as he threw off the covers and wandered over to the door. He opened it and found Hermione standing there with a smile on her face as she looked up at Ron's rumpled red hair.

"Nice hair," she commented, trying not to giggle.

"Thanks," Ron said sarcastically. "I worked really hard on it."

Hermione laughed making Ron smile. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes would shine and sparkle. He loved it when she laughed.

"Get dressed and get a move on. We've got work to do. Ginny's been up since 7 making Harry's cake. She can't wait for him to get here. It's kinda cute really." Herimone said reaching up to try and flatten some of Ron's but it was a hopeless cause.

They both stood there for a minute just looking at each other. Herimone in her gray skirt and black tank top and Ron in his pajama bottoms, his bare chest exposed.

Suddenly, Hermione blushed and turned away. "Well I'm going to help your mom cook. You can help your brothers set up the table and decorations when you get dressed." She said looking down at her feet and then rushed off down the stairs.

Ron sighed as he watched her go. She did something to him when she was around and when she left, it was like falling off a cliff.

It was almost noon and everything had been set up. Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley sat together at one end of the table talking to Lupin about Order business. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the Harry's cake. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean discussed quidditch while the nearby twins played Wizard's chess. It was another hot day up at the Burrow but in the shade of the trees it wasn't too bad.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley and Lupin stood up. "Reamus and I are going to get him now. Everybody get to your places. Well be back in a jiffy." Arthur said. He and Lupin headed into the house and disappeared into the fireplace.

They were back in less then fifteen minutes with Harry, Hedwig, Harry's trunk and his Firebolt. Ron and Ginny sat on the couch acting like they were playing a game of chess while Hermione sat next to them pretending to read through a book. The others hid outside ready to surprise Harry.

Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Harry entered the front room with a clunk of the trunk.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted when she first laid eyes on him. She had missed him so much. She jumped up and rushed over to him. She overtook him and he smiled as he returned her hug, trying to keep his balance.

"Hi Ginny! How have you been?" Harry replied showing the smile in his voice as they parted.

"It's so great to see you." She said looking deep into his eyes. They were her favorite color of green. She could look into them for a long time and never get tired.

"It's great to see you too." he said giving her another hug. Ginny watched him as he turned to Ron and Hermione. She didn't know if she'd be able to take her eyes off him now that he was there. She had missed him so much over the past month. Surprisingly more then she thought she would have. "It's about bloody time you two wrote me. I've been dying at the Dursleys."

Hermione came forward and hugged him. "How are you Harry?" she asked happy to see her best friend again.

"I'm doing okay. Better now that I'm here." Harry replied. He knew she wanted to know if he was getting along okay without Sirius. Ginny looked back to him. She could tell by the look on his face that Sirius's death was still haunting him. Her heart hurt. She wanted to help him but she was beginning to realize that he would find the one who could help on his own.

She smiled at him and touched his arm lightly. "We're glad you're here. And happy Birthday." she said grinning wider.

_"Oh so glad you are here."_ Ginny thought wanting to tell him how much his being here really meant to her. How much she had really missed him.

"Yeah happy birthday mate." Ron said shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks mate. Been practicing lately? This is gonna be our year and we need you playing your best." Harry said returning Ron's handshake with a tight grip of his own.

"A little," Ron admitted. Ginny smiled. He had hardly practiced at all over the past month of the holiday. He had spent most of his time playing chess with one of twins or sleeping.

_"But I've been practicing."_ Ginny shouted inside her mind. She wanted to shout it out from him to hear. She knew he would be proud of her. But she didn't speak. Instead she listened to Ron.

"Probably not as much as I should have been but I was kinda hoping we could have a go once you got here." Ron continued, his hands inside his pockets.

Harry's smile widened. "Yeah sure I'd love to. Firebolt's probably a little dusty though seeing as it hasn't been used in a bloody long time."

"Great. Let's take your stuff up to my room and I'll grab my broom and we can have a go. It'll be wicked." Ron said with a smile as he grabbed Harry's trunk by himself. He could remember a time when they both had to carry a side, but they had both grown so much since then. Each one now could fully hold his own.

"I'll go grab my broom and meet you outside. You don't mind if I practice too do you Harry?" Ginny asked blushing slightly as Harry looked over at her. Suddenly Ginny felt herself turn bright red. At one time, Harry had had this affect on her. She had thought it was gone but it was back. And she knew why it had returned.

" 'Course not Ginny. Did you wanna play Hermione?" Harry offered. Hermione shook her head. She wasn't much for flying.

"No but I'd love to watch." she said, smiling happily. Ginny smiled too. They both knew this was a coverup for what was really going to happen.

And with that it was settled. Ron and Harry took Harry's stuff to Ron's room, Ginny rushed off to grab her broom and Hermione rushed outside to warn everyone. Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms, then headed outside.

As the two boys stepped out the back door, Harry was overwhelmed by shouts of "Surprise!" and "Happy birthday!".

Harry was having the time of his life. The real world was gone. Nothing but what was in the Weasley's backyard mattered right now. He looked around the table and smiled. He was surrounded by everyone he cared about. He was truly happy.

Suddenly Ginny jumped up and rushed into the house. When she returned she carried a homemade birthday cake in her hands with sixteen lit candles. She placed the cake in front of him and then began to sing happy birthday. Right away the others joined in.

While they sang, Harry looked down at the cake. It was a two layered white cake with chocolate frosting. He grinned. It was his favorite. Obviously Ron had told Mrs. Weasley about it.

When they concluded, he blew out the candles, making his silent wish. Then he cut the cake as Ginny began to pass out the pieces to the other guests.

"This cake is really good Mrs. Weasley. How did you know it was my favorite?" Harry commented after he had swallowed his first bite.

"I didn't make it Harry dear. Ginny did." Mrs. Weasley replied looking over at her now brightly blushing daughter.

Harry looked over at Ginny. He caught her eyes for a moment before she looked downward at the plate in front of her. "Thank you Ginny for the cake. It's delicious." Harry said seriously, staring at her until she looked up again. Their eyes locked for a moment before George interrupted asking for another piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3: Party time Quidditch

Chapter 3: Party Time Quidditch

Hermione looked around and smiled. Everyone was having a great time. Fred, George, and Angelina (who was now going steady with George) were talking and laughing with Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked with Lupin, Charlie, and Bill in hushed tones about business about the Order. Out of everyone there, Harry looked the happiest. He smiled widely as he talked to Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus about what they had done so far over the holidays.

As Hermione sat there looking around at all the joy in the yard, she realized it was almost like there was no war going on. Everything seemed like it always had before Voldemort had returned. There was good food, good friends, and most importantly a good time shared by all.

Hermione contentedly sighed as the sun beat down on her face. Suddenly Charlie stood up and spoke.

"Well I see we've got brooms sitting around. Why don't we use them? Anyone up for a game of quidditch?" he asked with a smile. All the boys looked over at him and grinned slyly. It was really a stupid question to ask the group that sat there.

"You got it Charlie. Pick your team." Harry challenged grabbing his Firebolt.

"Hmmm, let me see..." he began fingering his chin in thought. "I'll take Bill, Fred and George. And seeing as Angelina is here with George I'll take her as well. We'll have to play on a few players short but it'll work out fine. And your team Harry?"

"I've got Ginny, Ron, Dean, and Seamus." He knew Hermione didn't like to fly and everyone knew that Neville wasn't very good at it. "You don't mind do you Neville?"

Neville shook his head. " Of course not. You know I can't fly worth a broomstick. But I'll watch with Hermione." He replied with a smile. He didn't mind that he couldn't play, but he really enjoyed watching it. But then who in all of the wizarding world didn't love to watch quidditch?

"Great. Then it's settled. Lets grab our brooms and get at it. Bill and I will get the balls." Charlie said. He and Bill left the table and headed for the shed where the balls were kept. All of the other players and spectators headed for the empty field out past the house. The adults turned there conversation back to matters of the Orders.

But before they got too far, Mrs. Weasley shouted at them. "Don't fly too high and keep an eye out." She said in that mother voice that only mother's receive from their many years of being a mother.

"We will," The twins, Ron, and Ginny shouted back over their shoulders in unison.

Hermione sat with Neville and watched the game progress. Her eyes moved back and forth between the players but mostly stayed on Ron. He looked so good on a broom. She knew he was a natural like his brothers, he just needed practice. She believed he could be just as good as the twins, he just didn't believe in himself.

He never believed in himself. He didn't think he was good in school, or at quidditch or even when it came to talking. Sometimes it fed her up and she just wanted to smack him and tell him he **was** smart, and a good quidditch player. And she always enjoyed talking to him. Even their arguments were interesting. He was a very stubborn guy, with the determination that fit the color of his hair. But Ron never seemed to believe her when she actually told him.

Suddenly she was knocked back into the present. George had the quaffle and Ron was flying about the makeshift goals waiting to block it. George headed right and Ron followed him but suddenly George went left and threw the quaffle. Ron pushed his broom to the left and jumped to grab the quaffle. He managed to catch it and not completely fall off his broom. He was barely holding on to the broom but with one leg wrapped around it.

Hermione calmed as he righted himself on his broom and threw the quaffle to his sister. "That was a nice save." She said looking over at Neville who lay in the grass next to her. He nodded in agreement as he looked over at her.

"I almost thought he was going to fall off. I would never have been able to do that." Neville replied and they turned backing to the game.

The game continued and the score went back and forth between the teams. At some points it became crazy. The players would do flips, loops, and twirls trying to get the quaffle in to the goals, dodge the bludgers, block a shot, or race after the snitch. It was a close game, but finally it came to an end with Harry catching the snitch. The students had only won by twenty points. It was a good game well played by all.

At around 9 o'clock, Dean, Seamus, and Neville said their goodbyes and left by the Floo network.

"We'll see ya at school mate." Dean said before he stepped into the fireplace.

"Hope the rest of your holiday goes good mate," Seamus said shaking Harry's hand then following after Dean.

"Send me an owl when you guys go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Maybe I can convince Gran to let me go the same time and we can meet up." Neville said before he stepped into the flames.

"We will," Hermione said as she waved goodbye.

Ron sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. At that moment Fred, George, and Angelina came into the room.

"Ronnykins don't put your feet on the table." Fred said in a high pitched voice as he walked around the couch.

"Oh shove it," Ron replied.

"Well we must be off. We have products to test and ideas to make. Happy birthday Harry." George said grabbing a hand full of Floo powder from the jar on the mantle. He threw it into the flames and they turned green. "After you, Angelina," he said bowing slightly like a gentleman would do. Angelina smiled at him, gave him a slight shove then turned to Harry.

"Happy birthday and good luck this year. Send me an owl if Gryffindor gets the cup." She said and stepped into the fireplace. George followed behind her waving goodbye to everyone. Fred walked over to Harry and handed him two small pieces of wrapped candy.

"For those times when Snape becomes to much to handle. The orange one will make you continuously throw up until you eat the blue one. Once you've left class you're free to do as you please for the rest of the hour. Or two if the case may be." He said with a wink. "If you like the product and wish to purchase more, please contact Weasley's Wizard Wheezes located at number 93 Diagon Alley, London." He finished sounding like a voice from a radio commercial. With one last birthday wish, he disappeared into the flames.

Harry smiled as he put the brightly wrapped pieces into his pocket and sat down next to Ron. Ginny took a seat on the floor and crossed her legs leaning back on her hands. Hermione sat in the empty chair.

"Did you have a good birthday Harry?" She asked, pulling her hair back out of her face. Ron watched her as she did so. He could see her face better now and his heart sank a little. He knew that she was not doing it for him.

"Yeah, this has been my best birthday ever. Thanks guys!" he said smiling at each one in turn. He lingered for a moment on Ginny and then spoke again. "Thanks for the wonderful cake Ginny. It was really tasty." Ginny blushed at the compliment and stood up.

"I have a little something for you." she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small wrapped package.

"Ginny you didn't have to." he said looking up into her eyes.

"I know but I wanted to." she replied blushing even redder. From where Ron and Hermione were sitting they could tell that she still liked Harry. It was quite obvious that Ginny still did but Ron was oblivious to the fact that Harry might like her back. But Hermione noticed she had learned to tell when Harry was interested in a girl from his many years they had been best friends.

Harry opened the package to find a small figurine of a black dog. Ginny noticed that as he looked at it, sadness filled his eyes. But he looked up and put on a small smile.

"Thanks Ginny." He said sincerely as he put the figure on the coffee table in front of him. They both knew that it was suppose to remind him of Sirius and that's exactly what it did. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like being around his friends anymore and made an excuse to leave.

"I think I'll just go up to bed." he said faking a yawn as he stood up and grabbed the figure of the dog. "Thanks again for the party." And with that he headed off up the stairs.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Ron asked somewhat spiteful to Ginny. "He was having a good time and now you just put him back in a funk. Nice going." He said crossing his arms.

Ginny looked as if she was almost ready to cry. "I didn't mean to make him sad. I just wanted to give him something meaningful. You know something that he'll have that he can be reminded of Sirius." Ginny said tearfully before she ran off up the stairs.

Hermione scowled. "How could you be so insensitive? She was trying to be nice you twit." she said in a slightly haughty tone.

"Sorry. I was just pointing it out. I didn't mean to make her cry." Ron said with sincerity in his voice.

"I know. You can just be that way sometimes. She was just showing him that she cared." Hermione replied matter-o-factly. She looked over at the abandoned chessboard. "Wanna play a game of chess before bed?"

Ron looked over eyeing her. She never played chess. She always had something better to do like read a book. "Sure. If you really want to." he replied.

And so they played and in the end, Hermione ended up winning.

"Nice game. I didn't know you could play that well." Ron said as they walked up the stairs together.

"Well you haven't really seen me play now have you?" Hermione replied glancing over at him.

"Well you never want to play."

"It's not that I don't want to play, it's just that you assume I don't want to play." she rebutted as they neared the landing where Ron's room was.

"Okay fine. Next time I'll remember to ask you to play." Ron replied, somewhat surrendering. Usually he didn't give up easily but tonight it felt right. After all chess wasn't really that big a deal.

"Good." Hermione said as the door to Ron's room opened. They both expected to see Harry come out but instead they saw Ginny exit and rush off up the stairs to her room.

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about." Ron said suspiciously. He didn't know if he liked the idea of his little sister and best friend being alone together in his room. Especially with the door closed.

"I don't know." Hermione said looking over at him. She could tell he was slightly discomforted about this. "But I'm sure it was nothing. Perhaps she was just apologizing for bringing back memories of Sirius with the dog statue."

"Yeah I guess that could be it." Ron said not really believing a word that came out of his or Hermione's mouth.

"Well I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said before continuing up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

"Good night." Ron said forgetting about Ginny and Harry for a moment. "And sweet dreams," he added turning a little pink.

Hermione turned around and smile at him. "You too." she said, her eyes twinkling slightly. Then she continued up the stairs and Ron opened the door to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Summer vacation come to an en...

Chapter 4: Summer vacation comes to an end

The hot summer days continued. Harry, Ginny and Ron spent many hours flying low on their brooms practicing quidditch. Hermione spent much of her time reading like always, occasionally making Ron and Harry do their homework and occasionally playing chess with Ron when Harry could not be found. The days were pretty relaxed but the haunting memories that they were in the middle of war hung over the heads of everyone.

Little was heard about the Death Eaters. A few spottings was all that had been reported. No attacks were head of, no plans were known, no nothing. People were becoming jumpy and edgy. Mrs. Weasley had dropped many pans and objects when someone would make a sudden sound or sneak up on her. She knew what had happened during the last war and what was going on now was nothing like before. This made her worry more.

One night, after Mr. Weasley had returned from the Ministry, Harry and Ron overhead a conversation between him and wife.

Mr. Weasley had entered the kitchen and scared his wife into dropping the plate she was putting away.

"I keep doing that. I'm afraid it'll be a Death Eater sneaking up on me ready to perform the killing curse." She said repairing the broken pieces with her wand.

"I know Molly. I'm worried too." Mr. Weasley said taking the fixed plate from his wife and putting it on the counter.

"He's planning something big. I can feel it Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly as she looked around the kitchen.

"I know Molly. We know he is but that's all we know. All we can do right now is take care and be ready for anything. I'll be glad when the kids are back at Hogwarts and safe. Dumbledore's added more spells and charms to the school. It's the safest place in all of England right now." Mr. Weasley said taking his wife's hand.

"I know Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to the kids but I'm still worried about them. Especially Harry. If only he had someone to confide in about everything with Sirius, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. Someone to talk to about anything. I have a feeling that he hasn't talked to Ron or Hermione. Maybe if he did he wouldn't be so quiet and standoffish." Mrs. Weasley said looking up at her husband.

"The kids will be okay. And Harry will be fine. He's strong Molly. He knows what's coming. He will be prepared. Dumbledore will make sure of that." Mr. Weasley said taking his wife into his arms.

At this point the boys stopped listening. Harry stepped away from the doorway and moved toward the fireplace. He stared into the ashes of the hearth.

"Hey you okay mate?" Ron asked walking over to Harry.

Harry shock his head slightly, hardly noticeable to his unobservant friend. "Your mum's right. He has to be planning something big for me." he spoke still staring into the hearth.

"But we already knew that mate. That's why we've been practicing. Bloody hell we are aware of the fact that he wants you dead." Ron said looking at his friend.

Harry turned to look at Ron and they stood staring at each other. Harry hadn't told anyone about what the prophecy said. How did Ron know? "How do you know about the prophecy?" Harry asked staring at his friend for the answer.

"What prophecy mate?" Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's obvious that he wants you dead. It has been since when he killed your parents," he answered in a confused tone. What the hell was Harry talking about?

"Yeah I guess that's true." Harry replied lowering his gaze wanting to stop the conversation now but Ron wouldn't let him. He wanted to know what Harry was talking about and why he didn't already know about it. The stubbornness in him was revealing it's self.

"What prophecy?" Ron repeated firmly. He wanted answers.

"Never mind." Harry said as he walked toward the stairs. He climbed the stairs two at a time as he rushed to avoid answering Ron's question. He still wasn't sure if he should bother his friends with the fact that he had to defeat the dark master or be defeated himself. They might overreact.

Ron stood in front of the coffee table for a few minutes pondering Harry's actions. He knew something was troubling his best friend but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. And he knew that Harry wouldn't tell him unless he wanted to. That was who he was. Not having anyone to talk to most of your life would do that to a person. Ron knew that everyone was stressing about the war and Voldemort but there was something else troubling Harry. Something Ron didn't already know to bothering his best friend.

Finally Ron followed after Harry intending to force his friend to tell him what was wrong.. He climbed the stairs and entered his room, assuming that it was where Harry had retreated. But he found it empty, except for Pig and Hedwig.

"Wonder where he is?" Ron wondered out loud as he pulled off his shirt. _"Probably wanted to be alone. Like always."_ he thought with a sigh. It was so hard to get Harry to talk to him. He wanted to know what was going on with him but he didn't know how to go about asking it without making his friend angry. It would also have been nice if he could talk to Harry about stuff. But it was hard. Harry's life was so much more complicated then Ron's and everything in Ron's life seemed pathetic and unnecessary in comparison. He couldn't talk to Harry. At least not about what was truly on his mind.

Ron closed his eyes and rolled over to face the wall. He lay there awake staring at the moving pictures of his favorite quidditch team until Harry came in some thirty minutes later.

He heard the door open and dared sneak a peek. There in the light from the hallway stood Harry and Ginny. He listened quietly to the words that traveled between them.

"Thanks again Gin for listening." Harry said in his deep voice.

"No problem Harry. Any time you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Ginny replied in a whisper.

"Well goodnight," Harry began. "And sweet dreams."

"You too Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny replied as she moved to give Harry a hug. At this Ron's line of sight became blocked and he turned back to the wall and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

He heard Harry close the door and change out of his clothes and slide into bed.

_"So he can talk to her but not me and I'm his best mate." _Ron thought jealously. At that moment Ron made the decision not to bother Harry about anything anymore, whether it concerned his life or Harry's. If Harry had wanted to tell Ron, he would have but obviously Ginny was a better listener. At this he closed his eyes completely and waited for sleep to take him.

The night Ron and Harry had overheard the conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was not the last time Harry could not be found or that when he was found, he was in the company of Ron's little sister. Ron and Hermione both knew that he was having problems, but he had not confided in either of them. They were beginning to worry about him and let curiosity get the better of them. That was until the school letters arrived, which seemed to turn him back into his old self quite quickly.


	5. Chapter 5: Posted to Diagon Alley

1Chapter 5: Posted to Diagon Alley

"Posts here. Your Hogwarts letters have come." Mrs. Weasley yelled one morning up the stairs, waking up the four sleeping Hogwarts students.

"Ugghh. Does she have to do that?" Ron grumbled as he and Harry woke from their dreams rubbing their eyes. Ron reached behind his head and pulled out his pillow, hurling it at the door. Harry laughed at his lazy friend.

"Come on Ron, perhaps we can get out of the house and go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies today." Harry said sitting up and throwing off the covers revealing his bare chest and pajama bottoms. He stood up and stretched, reaching toward the ceiling. "We can drool over the latest brooms in Quality Quidditch supplies and check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. See how Fred and George are doing."

Ron stared at Harry. He actually seemed excited for once in a long while. Ron was shocked and his faced showed it.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked not sure how he should react to the whole up beat and excitedness that Harry was shooting out as he dressed.

"I'm fine. I'm just kinda excited to get back to school ya know?" He said as he switched his pajama bottoms for a pair of ragged old jeans. "At least there I'll be too busy to think about Voldemort and how much he wants to kill me."

"Yeah I guess your right. It is going to be a busy year, what with quidditch, the D.A., and getting ready for our N.E.W.Ts next year. Hermione will have us in the library every single second we have free. Ugh!" Ron said pulling the covers up over his face. "Sounds like the most exciting year of my life." Ron said sarcastically in a muffled tone.

"Yeah well perhaps...," Harry paused as he pulled a old short sleeved navy and yellow t-shirt over his head. "Perhaps we'll find something better to distract us too. But ya never know."

Ron threw back the covers and stared at his friend. Again what in the heck was going on with Harry this morning? Something was defiantly different. Something fishy was going on.

"Okay alright what have you done with my best mate?" Ron asked somewhat jokingly but seriously wanting to know what had happened with Harry. He was defiantly uncertain as to what had come over Harry.

"Nothing mate. It's still me. It's just that I'm really looking forward to getting out of here for a little while and wandering around with you, Hermione, and Ginny. It'll be like this whole war isn't even going on. We can forget all about Voldemort and the stupid Death Eaters and just be students. Like it was all those years ago. Back when Ginny was a first year and we met Hermione in Diagon Alley. It was nice." Harry said remembering back as he put on his dirty, not-so-white tennis shoes.

"Yeah it would be nice I guess. But that still doesn't mean I want to get out of bed." Ron said, the covers back over his head and his voice muffled again.

Harry laughed. "Fine. Stay in bed and sleep. But I'm going to get breakfast and go to Diagon Alley with the others. You can stay here and keep the gnomes company." Harry replied as he crossed the room to the door.

"Fine." was Ron's only muffled reply. Harry laughed again as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Ron heard the door close, he pushed back the covers and gazed up at the cobwebs and peeling ceiling of his room. It would be nice to just wander around Diagon Alley as if there was nothing going on. Kidding around and doing what other normal teenagers their age had done in the past. But there was a war going on. A war were their side had no idea of the next move of the other. At the moment it was a losing battle. A losing battle they knew nothing about. That was as scary as the war itself. Admittedly Ron wouldn't mind if he could close out the war like Harry did. It was amazing that Harry could. He was more involved in it then Ron was. He was part of the reason there was a war.

Suddenly a picture of him and Hermione wandering around Diagon Alley together, off on their own. It was quite a nice picture, making Ron smile.

"We'd probably end up in a bookstore or two knowing Hermione." He mumbled out loud to the owls, smiling. Hedwig hooted as if in response. Ron looked over at her. "You know her to huh?" Ron turned back to the ceiling and let his mind drift, continuing the vision he had seen. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think he'd mind if the bookstores too much. Being with Hermione was the important thing anyway.

Unexpectedly, right in the middle of his daydream of the perfect afternoon with Hermione in Diagon Alley, a knock came at the door. He looked over at the clock and realized that it had been at least a half an hour since Harry had went down to breakfast.

"Ron!" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the closed door. At the sound of her voice, Ron jumped up and rushed to open the door. Hermione was about ready to knock again when the door bust open.

"Yes?" Ron asked stupidly, looking down at her. Hermione looked at him, standing there, leaning against the door jam still in his Pj bottoms without a shirt, hair completely a mess. She had found him this way quite a few times over the summer. It was starting to become a normal occurrence.

_"Boy does he look nice." _she thought to herself. It was pathetic to think so seeing as the state he was in but she believed it. In fact she had purposefully volunteered to come up and see if he was going to accompany them to Diagon Alley. She had secretly been hoping to catch him without his shirt on again and his hair slightly messy. Any chance she got, she did. It was her guilty pleasure that she wouldn't admit to anyone and hardly admitted to herself.

She shook her head, looking up at his face. "The rest of us were wondering if you ever planned to get out of bed and join us or if we were going to Diagon Alley without you. You really do sleep too much Ron." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice, her hands on her hips. Ron grinned wider. He loved it when she pretended to be all hoity-toity and smart.

"I was planning on coming but if you're going to act like that then I won't." Ron said with a straight face. Hermione glared back at him. He was teasing her again. She hated it when he did that.

"Fine," she said as she turned and headed for the stairs. Ron rushed after and grabbed her arm. A tingle went through her body originating from the place where he had touched.

"Wait. You know I didn't mean it. I was just teasing." Ron said with a smile as he looked down at her.

"I know but I hate it when you tease me Ron." Hermione said looking back at him. Ron saw that she meant it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized not really knowing why. Hermione looked surprised herself.

"Well then I guess I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." she said looking down, acting shy all of the sudden.

"Yeah I guess so," Ron replied still looking at the face that was turned downwards. With that she turned and rushed down the stairs. Ron watched her as she hurried down the stairs wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy v-neck t-shirt.

_"Only she could look good in a pair of jeans and t-shirt,"_ he thought as he turned back to his room.

Hermione stood in the front room with Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for Ron. She was talking/ listening to Harry and Ginny as she watched the stairs out to the corner of her eye.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the stairs and she turned toward them to find Ron bounding down them wearing a pair of faded jeans, gray t-shirt and one of his black Hogwarts' robes.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he joined everyone in front of the fireplace.

"It's about bloody time mate. We were thinking of leaving you." Harry said with smile.

Ron grinned. "Thanks mate. I love you too." he replied sarcastically.

"Alright everyone. We're going to go in pairs, just in case something should go wrong. It's just precaution though. Now don't panic the Floo network is still safe, it's just being watched. This is just so we cut down on the chance of one of us getting lost." Mr. Weasley said as he threw the first handful of Floo Powder into the flames. Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly from his husband to the kids. "Harry and Ginny, you first."

Harry and Ginny came forward and stepped into the green flames. Together they said Diagon Alley. As they began to disappear, unnoticable to the others, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ron and Hermione, you two next." Mr. Weasley said throwing in the next handful of Floo powder into the hearth.

Ron and Hermione stepped forward and entered the green flames together. Ron looked over at Hermione and she looked over at him. Together they said Diagon Alley and the world began to disfigure. They were pushed into each other and finally Ron took Hermione around the waist and held on to her.

Suddenly the twirling came to a halt and they stopped. Ron tripped and tumbled out of the fire grate bring Hermione with him. He grunted as she landed on top of him. She looked down into his eyes and didn't move. Neither of them did for a few moments. They just laid there, Ron with his hands on her waist, Hermione with her hands on his chest.

Quickly Hermione noticed their position, pushed away and stood up. Ron stood up and began to brush himself off, avoiding her eyes. Both of their cheeks were slightly rosie from embarrassment.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron shouted as he searched the Floo gate courtyard, that was surprisingly packed, for his little sister and best friend. _"There all here to get school stuff," _he thought to himself.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Ron turned at his name and looked toward the voices that had called it. There was Harry and Ginny with a smiling Neville trailing after them. As the five reunited, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived in a nearby grate. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to see if everyone had arrived.

"Are you four okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked not noticing Neville yet. She rushed forward and began fussing over Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Mum get off." Ron said as Mrs. Weasley tried to fix his messy hair. Ron reached up and tried to push her away.

"I wish you would cut it. It's starting to get as long as Bill's." Mrs. Weasley said putting her hand on her hips.

"Ron's isn't nearly as long as Bill's, Mrs. Weasley. And it doesn't look bad on either of them." Hermione put in as she brushed herself off. Ron looked shocked and turned to look at her. She liked his hair. When had this happened? He stared at her but she would not look up. She knew he as looking at her and it made her blush a pretty shade of pink.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and moved on to Harry. "Harry you're just as shaggy as Ron. Perhaps I can give you both a trim before you go back to school?" Mrs. Weasley suggested as she tried to flatten Harry's dark unruly hair.

"No Mum." Ron said strongly. Harry nodded in agreement. He was not going to cut his hair. Especially now that he knew Hermione like it. That just made him want to keep it long more.

"Well could you at least get it to lay straight?" She asked as she moved on to clean Ginny off.

"I like it the way it is Mum. It's who Harry is." Ginny said trying to move her mother away.

"I like it too Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied smiling at Ginny with a slight wink. "Besides even if I wanted to do something with it, it wouldn't stay. It never does. Drives my aunt mad." Harry laughed at this and Mrs. Weasley frowned moving down the line to clean the next person in line.

Suddenly she realized Neville for the first time and jumped back.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Neville said slightly blushing.

"Hello Neville. How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped back and brushed herself off.

"Alright. We can split up but you must stick with at least one other person. Safety reasons again of course." Mr. Weasley said looking to every one of the students under his care.

"Molly and I will meet you at two o'clock at Flourish and Blotts to get your books. Don't be late." Mr. Weasley said strongly. The kids nodded their understanding.

At that the group split up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in one direction and the students in another.

"Well I wanna hit Quality Quidditch Supplies cause Harry said they had the newest model of the Cleansweep." Ron said shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"Well I want to check out the newest robes at Madam Malkin's." Hermione stated. Harry sighed. He could see the beginning of an argument among Ron and Hermione. He was getting quiet good at picking them out. Most of the time he let them argue but today he was in a good mood and didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Okay don't you dare ruin my day alright. Who wants to go to Quality Quidditch?" Harry asked. Ron, Neville and Ginny raised their hands. " Well Hermione it looks as if you are out numbered."

"Well I'd be willing to go with you to Madam Malkin's if you want Hermione." Ginny offered. "I can catch Quality later."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said looking to her friend.

"Well then it's settled. Hermione and Ginny will go off together and us guys will head for Quality. Perhaps we can meet up for lunch or something in an hour or so." Harry suggested looking around at the group.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said fidgeting in his spot, aching to get on with it

"Great. We'll see you later." Ginny said smiling at Harry as she and Hermione passed the guys.

"To Quality Quidditch to we go." Neville said leading the way. Harry and Ron followed behind him.

The hour past quickly. But during the hour, Hermione and Ginny had a chance to talk. They caught up on everything. And the guys got to talk as well. Although there conversation mostly consisted of quidditch rather then the latest happening in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Sorry for taking so long to update but school has been so busy but it is summer and now I have time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. But that's probably because I get to write the twins. :D I have some chapters up to 9 in my computer I just need to read over them then I'll post them. They may not all be up until after the 4th but I'll get to them as soon as I can. I just have to work around work and see friends I haven't seen in a long time and vacations. But I'll try soon! Please review. I need all the ideas I get. Any help is always appericated!-Ace Andrews

Chapter 6: Weasley Wizard Wheezes

At the designated time the girls and the guys met at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After a delicious round of ice cream for everyone, they decided to take a trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

As they entered the door, they found the place packed. Harry and Ron smiled and pushed their way through to find Fred and George.

Fred was found at the cash register taking money from the customers. "Hiya Fred." Ron said moving toward his brother. "Kinda busy huh?"

"Well welcome ickle Ronnykins. Hey Harry, Neville." Fred greeted. "Hogwarts letters must have arrived. We haven't been this busy all summer. Mind you it hasn't been empty either."

"Yeah they did. That's why we're here." Harry said as he pushed past to find George. Neville followed him looking around at all the brightly colored wrappers and gizmos and gadgets.

"So Ron how's your summer?" Fred asked as he rang up a girl with light blonde hair and a short puggy nose. "Seen Hermione in a swim suit yet?"

Ron, not really thinking as he replied, answered, "Yeah. We went down to the swimming hole last week. Boy did she look good." Ron replied in a dreamy like voice as he leaned down on the counter.

"Ah ha! I knew it. My ickly Ronniekins has a crush." Fred said in a squeaky motherly voice.

"Blood hell. Did I just say that? No Fred don't. I didn't say anything. Forget it." Ron spit out quickly jumping up and looking directly at his brother nervously.

Fred smiled. "So how long has this been going on?" Fred asked in a serious tone as he took the coins from the girl with the blonde hair and closed the register.

Ron looked around anxiously. "If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about this around here." His nerves were obvious in his voice. He didn't really want to talk about all this at all, not to mention in the middle of a extremely packed shop were many of his fellow Hogwarts classmates where mingling in and out of the rows and could easily overhear.

"Fine," Fred said scanning the room looking for his twin. "Oy! George take over for a moment. I need to talk with Ron." He yelled as he beckoned George to come over. "Come on Ron, we can talk in the back room." He grabbed Ron's arm, leading him through the crowd.

"Wait what if I don't want to talk about it." Ron replied, slightly resisting his brother's hold.

Fred opened a door and ushered his brother into the room. Ron noticed a bunch of boxes sitting on the floor, an old couch, and two desks seated on the opposite sides of the room.

"Now spill it little brother. How long has this crush with Hermione been going on?" Fred asked moseying over to what was his desk and sitting down. He waved for Ron to sit on the couch but Ron didn't move. Warmth was rushing to his face and he knew he was turning red.

_"What am I going to say?"_ Ron thought bringing a hand up and running his fingers through his hair. _"I haven't told anyone. Not a single soul. I've hardly spoken it out loud to myself."_

"Come on Ron. I ain't getting any younger here." Fred said putting his feet up on his desk and looking over at his brother.

_"What the hell am I going to do? It's just a harmless crush."_ Ron thought again pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Well for once you're silent. It must be serious." Fred said folding his hands. "Well let me start then. Well if I remember correctly you liked her during your fourth year. I heard that you wanted to ask her to the Yule ball."

Ron moved over and sat down on the second hand couch, his head falling into his hands. He knew he had to admit it someday. It might as well be to his brother. But he was wary of the fact that it was Fred who he decided to confide in. Perhaps it would come back to bit him in the butt.

Finally, he gave in. "Since first year. I've liked Hermione since first year," he mumbled quietly but Fred managed to hear.

"Was that so bad?" Fred asked kicking his feet off the desk and leaning forward on to his knees.

"For your information yes. I haven't admitted it to anyone. Not even Harry." Ron replied looking up at his brother. " Hardly to myself."

"Well do you want to do something about it? Or do you just want to sit back and admire her?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. It would be great to do something about it but I don't think I could. You know me Fred. I have no nerves." Ron said leaning back on the couch with a sigh.

"Well it's up to you mate. If you want her, you have to put your heart out on the line. I doubt she'll just come to you. She's a girl mate. That's how they are. But if you are too much of a chicken, then you'll be alone forever." Fred replied wisely leaning back in his chair.

Ron sighed again. "I know you're right. But I also know that I have no guts." He replied hopelessly.

"No guts, no glory my brother." Fred said. Just as he finished, George opened the door.

"Fred, I'm swamped. I need you out here right away." He said waving at his twin. As he turned to rush back to the customers he noticed Ron. "Hiya Ron. Feeling okay?" He asked noticing Ron's depressed and slightly pale face.

Ron nodded slightly as he watched George leave and Fred get up from his chair. "Well my brother if you need anything, just send me an owl. But remember what I said." Fred said crossing the room to the open door. "No guts, no glory." With that he was gone.

Ron sighed again. He knew Fred was right but he didn't think he would ever be able to put his heart on the line. He was just too chicken. He had no nerve, especially around girls. For goodness sake it had taken him until the last minute to get a date to the Yule ball and even then he hadn't treated her as he should have. He was pathetic.

Finally he got up from the old couch and left the office, closing the door behind him. He looked around the even more crowded shop for one of his friends. Suddenly a hand touched him on the arm.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Hermione said as Ron turned around. Ron smiled. He couldn't help it.

"I was having a conversation with Fred." Ron replied.

"Well the others have left. Neville had to get back home and Harry took Ginny over to Quality Quidditch so I guess it's just you and me for awhile." She said rather quickly as she led the way to the front of the store. Fred and George waved to them as they walked past and they waved back. Ron noticed that Fred gave him a wink.

"Well where do you want to go?" Hermione asked looking around the street at the different shops.

"Er...well..." Ron began. He didn't really care where they went. He was with Hermione alone. It was almost like his daydream from earlier. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Ok well how about...


	7. Chapter 7: Flourish and Blotts

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to get out a chapter a day before I leave on Friday because I won't have internet connection on my vacation. I will, however, have my computer so I will continue to write. Thanks to pottyboutweasley AKA Caiti-pie. Your reviews just made me smile and even more excited to write. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. Ace

Chapter 7: Flourish and Blotts

And so they wandered together for an hour around Diagon Alley. In bookstores and shops of all sorts. Hermione dragged Ron around into and out of shops by the names of _Odessa's Books of All Sorts_, _Octavian's Parchment, Quills, and Writing Supplies_, and _Mr. Changer's Caldron's and potion things._ But Ron did not seem to mind too much. He was having a great time. They laughed and talked and enjoyed the summer sun that shown through on to the street.

Everything was great until Hermione mentioned needing more stationary parchment.

"Who do you write to besides your parents?" Ron asked as they entered _Octavian's Parchments, Quills, and Writing Supplies_. He looked around at the simple owl quills and fancy peacock quills. There was ink wells of all colors, red, green, blue, rainbow, and even invisible that can only be read by the one whom it was addressed to.

"Hmmm..." She said looking at the different rolls of stationary parchment debating on which one she liked more. Light brown, dark brown, bleached white. "Viktor of course."

"You still write him?" Ron asked looking over at her quickly. He hated that name. Ever since 4th year he had despised the name Viktor Krum.

Hermione looked over at him. "Well yes. He is my friend. We have been keeping in touch since the Triwizard Tournament. We have become quite good friends." She replied turning back to the parchment rolls.

"Of course you have." Ron said in a disgusted undertone. The green eyes of jealousy had set there gaze upon him now. He always managed to get riled up at the first mention of Viktor Krum. He couldn't stand another guy, other then Harry and his brothers, being close to her. Not to mention the fact that she had went to the Yule Ball with him.

Hermione looked over at him and gave him a dirty look. "Why do you get all angry when I talk about Viktor and I being friends? It's like you don't want me to be friends with any other guys except you and Harry." she retorted.

"Well maybe I don't but that's not the point. The point is that I don't like him. And I believe he wants more then just friendship. He's up to no good." Ron said now red faced for the second time in the past hour but for an altogether different reason. "I just have this gut feeling about him and it's not a good one."

"Well Ronald I'm sorry to say that you cannot control who I'm friends with. I can be friends with whomever I please." Hermione replied quite snobbishly.

"Fine. But when he does do something bad, don't come whinnying to me for help, because all I'll say is I told you so." Ron spit out, turned on his heals and left her there. As he rushed out of the shop, he made a quick turn hoping that she would not follow. She didn't.

But as he walked past the Floo Network station, he frown and kicked himself. He was reminded of what his dad said about keeping together. He felt guilt that he had left her but he couldn't take it anymore. He hated the way she talked about Krum and how he fancied her. It just made him furious. In his mind, Hermione would always be single. That was unless she got with Harry. He dreamed about the two of them getting together but he knew it would never happen.

He looked at his watch. "Well only a little less then a half hour until we meet mum and dad. I think she'll be okay," he said trying to convince himself that he was right. He tried not to worry about her. "She's smart. She can take care of herself." And with that he continued to walk.

So Ron wandered around Diagon Alley, slightly hunched over and feeling worse about leaving Hermione alone. He had looked for her but he hadn't found that bushy brown hair of hers anywhere.

Finally, at two o'clock, Ron went into Flourish and Blotts to meet everyone. As he entered he spotted Hermione's beautiful brown hair hiding down an aisle. He slumped over to her, his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hey," he muttered. She turned around and looked at him with piercing eyes. It made him feel even worse about the whole situation. _"I'm such a jerk."_

"Still fuming or have we calmed down and come to our senses?" She asked pulling a book off the shelf. She opened it and flipped through it's pages.

"I'm sorry I got so mad about the whole Krum thing. I know you're just trying to promote the whole wizard unity." Ron said staring down at his feet. "I just have this feeling about him and I don't like it. I don't know what it is but it's not a good feeling."

"And I understand that Ron, but I feel different about him. And I accept your apology." she said replacing the book onto the shelf and pulling off another one. "But in the future could you not act like you own me. I can judge people on my own. After all I made friends with you and Harry without your help."

Ron looked up and smiled at her. She was smiling back at him with the book open in her hands. "If I remember correctly, you actually had problems making friends with me and Harry. Only after we saved you from that troll on Halloween did we really become friends." Ron said sounding matter-of-factly like Hermione sometimes did. "But I'll forget it. As long as we're still friends."

"Oh course we are you silly git." She replied placing the book back on the shelf and turning to him.

Ron grinned but then it disappeared slightly. "Even though I left you alone?" he grimaced.

"It's okay. I'm still here aren't I? The Death Eaters haven't got me. If they had, though, you'd be in a really big caldron full of Stinksap." She said smiling.

Suddenly Ginny came around the corner. "Hey I found them." She yelled back at her mother and father. Mrs. Weasley came around the corner and sighed with relief.

"There you are. I was getting worried about you two. I thought perhaps you had gotten separated." Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to them.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Were fine. We're been together since we spilt up from Harry and Ginny." Hermione said covering up for Ron. Silently he thanked her. Silently she knew he was truly sorry about it and that he didn't need to be punished more.

"Good, good." Mrs. Weasley said relaxing slightly. She couldn't truly relax, not until Voldemort was gone for good but knowing that her son was safe relieved some of the stress. "Well lets get your books and get back home." She lead the two to the back of the store where piles and piles of school books stood and next to them waited Harry and Mr. Weasley.

Each student picked up all of the books that would be needed for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's stood five books high and included Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 and Defending Oneself against the Dark Arts. Hermione's pile was somewhat higher because of the extra books she purchased "for a little light reading." Ginny's pile was smaller and only contained 3 books, the other two would be Ron's hand-me-downs. When everyone had collected their stack of books they all headed for the Floo Gates to head for home.


	8. Chapter 8: To Hogwarts we go

Here is the next chapter and before I leave there will be at least one more undate on this story. Hope you all like the story and thank you so much to all my reviewers! It makes me so happy to get them that I just want to go out and write more faster. I will continue to work on this story and in the meanwhile you all read this chapter and enjoy and make sure to give lots of reviews. Reviews help me work and encourage me to update faster. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Ace

pottyboutweasley: Thank you so much for the Bloody part. I smiled so wide when I read that. I use that word so much now thanks to Ron. I'm so thankful for all your reviews. It helps me know that I'm not writing for no reason. Thanks my friend for the complinments and hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8: To Hogwarts we go.

"Wake up you lot, or you'll miss the train" And with this came a pounding on Ron's bedroom door.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice come in through the walls. He looked over at Ron and saw him turn over to face the wall, but not before throwing a pillow in the direction of the door.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He was going back to Hogwarts and none to soon. He was getting tried of Mrs. Weasley's worrying and all the precautions. He loved Mrs. Weasley as if she was his mother but even real mothers can sometimes feel overprotective and suffocating. He just wanted it to be normal again. But he knew it wouldn't be. Not until He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was gone for good. And with that either he would have to fight and win or battle and be destroyed.

Quietly there was a familiar rapping at the door. Harry smiled. He knew it was Ginny. It was her knock. He threw off the covers and rushed over to the door. He opened it a crack, hoping not to disturb Ron.

"Morning," Ginny said as quietly as she had knocked. She knew full well that her brother would not wake up after the first call. It was a shock if he would get up after the second or third call. Usually it took four or five yells and a few pounds on the door. He had become a heavy sleeper over the years.

"Morning," Harry replied with a smile.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll wait for you." Ginny said noticing that Harry was still in his pajama bottoms. She blushed at his bare chest.

"I'll be right out." He said and disappeared into the room. He thrashed about surprisingly quiet grabbing a shirt and pulling it on then pants and jumping into them then diving into his shoes. He pocketed his wand and hastened to the door. He opened the wooden door and stepped out. Ginny smiled again. Harry slipped his hand into hers and they headed down the stairs together.

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Weasley pounded again on Ron's door. "Get up or you'll have to stay here with me and your father." She threatened. Ron shot straight up.

"I'm awake!" He shouted back. There was no way he was going to stay around home with his mom and dad. He was looking forward to getting back to school. Sharing a room with Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, playing quidditch. "I'll get dressed and be right down." He could hear his mother's footsteps die away as she moved back downstairs.

Ron sat in bed for a moment then finally threw off the sheets and blankets. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up and searched the room for clean clothes. He found a navy shirt and a pair of worn jeans and pulled them on. He grabbed a pair of clean socks and shoved his feet into them. It took him a minute to find his shoes under the clutter that made up the floor of his room. Finally he found them as he threw a pair of jeans from the floor into his open trunk. He pulled them on and exited his room.

In the kitchen he found Harry and Ginny sitting at one end of the table deep in conversation about quidditch. Hermione sat at the opposite side, her nose deep in a book. He went to the cupboard, grabbed a bowl, cereal and a spoon from the silverware drawer. Then he sat down at the table near Hermione and poured himself a bowl of cereal adding the milk last.

After he had chewed his first bite, he spoke. "So you didn't feel like yelling at me this morning to get my lazy butt out of bed?" He asked taking another bite of cereal.

Hermione looked over her book. "Well I thought, seeing as it's the last day of the holidays, I would leave that pleasure for your mother." She said smiling. "By the way, your hair is sticking up."

Ron shrugged as he reached up with his left hand and ran his fingers through his hair again taking another bite of cereal as he did. "Well that was nice of you." He replied talking as he tried to chew.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full." Hermione said returning to her book.

Ron chuckled, a few flecks of food leaving his mouth. Hermione glared at him and he swallowed. "Sorry," he muttered somewhat blushing and she went back to her book. He chewed a few more mouthfuls and then spoke again. "You know you and my mum have a lot in common." He paused for a moment to see if he had her attention. "You both like to pound on my bedroom door, tell me my hair is unruly and always a mess, and you insist on correcting my manners." Hermione glared at him. "You'll make a good mum someday."

His last sentence shocked Hermione. She stared at him as he went back to eating his cereal. Why had he said that? What made him say that? What did he mean by it? She was about to ask when he stood up.

"Well better go pack the rest of my things. I still have most of it lying on the floor." Ron said putting his bowl in the sink. With that he left the room and headed back up to his room to finish packing.

Less then an hour later, everyone stood dressed in black robes in the front room including Lupin and Tonks, who were there to escort them to platform 9 3/4 safely. The four Hogwarts trunks full of clothes, parchment, quills, ink, and books stood together in a row. On top of Harry's Hedwig rested in her cage, on top of Ron's Pig flittered about nosily in his cage, and on top of Hermione's Crookshanks meowed loudly to be let out his traveling container.

"Well is everyone ready?" Tonks asked. Today she was disguised as a chubby middle aged women with brushy blonde hair. The four students and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Alright then shall we be off?" Lupin asked with a smile as he led the way out of the Burrow door. Each student drug along their trunks behind them while the adults carried the animals. Once everyone was away from the house and outside of the charm limits, Lupin raised his wand and shot green sparks into the air.

Faster then you can say qudditch, a brightly colored purple triple decker bus appeared in front of them. Ron sighed. "I was hoping not to have to ride this thing again," he murmured as they stepped on to the Knight Bus.

"Alright, everyone find a seat," called Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny rushed to the back of the first floor to two seats covered in a flowery material. Hermione took a seat near the front and Ron took the one next to her. Tonks sat on the other side of Hermione and Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley found seats near the back, a few spots in front of Ginny and Harry. Suddenly, just as they had sat down, the bus lurched forward and they were off.

There were three stops made before they finally reached the King's Cross in London. Each time they had taken off and stopped Ron had been sure to grab the arms of his chair so he wouldn't fall out. A couple of times it had been close, but he managed to stay upright.

Finally after everyone had gotten off the bus and gathered in a group, they made their way to the wall between the Platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay Harry you come with me." Mr. Weasley said moving toward the wall. He and Harry rushed at the archway and soon disappeared.

"Ginny, dear, come with me." Mrs. Weasley said and they two rushed at the gateway and vanished. Next came Hermione and Tonks and finally Lupin and Ron.

Once everyone was through the barrier, they hurried to the scarlet red train that had Hogwarts Express printed in gold letters on the engine. They rushed aboard the train and heaved their trunks on to the luggage car. Before they had time to find an empty compartment, the train began to move. Quickly students dressed in black robes pushed toward the windows. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were separated by students eager to wave goodbye to their families.

Finally when the crowd began to proceed to the compartments, when the platform was no longer visible, Ron could see around him. He sighed as a group of small worried students walked past him.

"Wow this years first years are really small." Ron muttered under his breath. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he had ridden the Hogwarts Express. When he had first met Harry and first laid eyes on Hermione. He chuckled. Oh boy was she a pain back then. Hey she could still be a pain now but he stilled loved her. There was just something about her that had hooked him that first time he had laid eyes on her. At first he had resisted but soon he realized it was out of his control. Eros had hit him with one of his arrows and there was nothing he could do about it.

After the first years had made their way past, Ron moved out into the corridor. He looked around for Harry, Ginny and Hermione and found them nowhere. _"Well I suppose if I head for the prefect compartment I'll find Hermione."_ He thought as he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his prefect badge. He rubbed it with the sleeve of his robes. He was really proud of it but never really showed it. One, he hadn't wanted to make Harry jealous. Ron was still amazed that he had got it and not Harry. Two, he didn't want to be teased by Fred and George. It was bad enough with the little things they had done, he didn't want to imagine what they would have done if he had been as proud and obnoxious as Percy had been. Third, it wasn't like him. It was more like Hermione. And she had done enough bragging and being proud for the both of them.

As he entered the prefect car, he came face to face with a pale, white blonde haired boy, just his age. "Well if it isn't Weasel King," came the drawling voice that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth. With the war going on, the rival spirits between Harry, Ron and the members of Dumbledore's Army and the known sons of Death Eaters was even more intense. It was lucky that Hermione came up to him at this time. That and they were in the presents of adult authority figures.

"I see you found me. I was wondering where you had gotten too." She said stepping in between Ron and Draco. Ron looked down at her. She was always looking out for him. She could sense when he was in a rage and put an end to it quickly. Many times he was grateful for it, and now was one of the those times, but some of the time he wished she would just let him have a go at Malfoy.

"Yeah I figured you'd be here. Getting the new passwords and rules." Ron said watching Draco over her shoulder smirking at Ron then turning away. "Did you see where Ginny and Harry went?"

Hermione smiled. He was always keeping an eye out for Harry, Ginny and herself. It was like he felt it his duty to make sure they were okay. "I saw Ginny go off toward the back of the train. I can only assume that her and Harry went to look for an empty compartment." Hermione explained as she took Ron by the arm and led him over to the seats she had claimed as theirs.

"So how long is this going to take?" Ron asked taking the seat next to her. She sighed. No doubt he was eager to get back to Harry so they could play chess or something. _"Boys,"_ she thought.

As she was about to reply, Professor McGonagall appeared. She smiled in her usual straight tone. "Welcome back prefects and new head boy and girl. Hopefully this year will be another great year at Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione watched her as she fidgeted with the parchment in her hands that held the new passwords for the Houses. They both knew that she hoped that the war would not reach the boundaries of the school.

"Well I suppose I should begin with reviewing the rules. First, ..." and she dolled on.

For once Hermione did not pay attention to McGonagall. Instead she looked over at Ron. He was staring up at the ceiling, no doubt spacing out. _"I wonder what he's thinking about?"_ she asked herself. His mind was a mystery to her. She very smart and could read most anything or anyone but Ron was a total enigma She had spent many a time trying to figure out what he was thinking or trying to say. She understood Harry. He wasn't hard. His big thing was he wanted to fit in somewhere. He wanted someone to connect with. She knew that's why he cared so much about Sirius. Lupin too. They were a connection to his mother and father. And Sirius, being his godfather, was the only family he considered he had had.

_"What he really needs is someone to confide in. Someone who really cared about him and he could really care about her. A girlfriend."_ She thought. She knew it was stupid. Harry hadn't like anyone since Cho and that was over. _"That's okay I never liked her anyway. But what about someone else?" _She thought hard about the other girls at school. There was Parvati, but she was no good. They had gone to the Yule Ball together and she was still mad at him for not paying attention to her. Beside she was too much of a gossip. And then there her sister Padma, but she was in Ravenclaw and Harry really need someone close by. There was Lavender but she was kind of an airhead and Harry needed someone with brains. She ran through the list of girls and came up empty handed. Was there anyone that would compliment Harry well?

Suddenly McGonagall called her and Ron forward. Ron stood up and walked over to her. Hermione jumped up quickly and followed him.

"Here is the new password for Gryffindor." She said and handed them each a piece of parchment. Ron took it and looked at it. It read Wronski Feint. Ron grinned.

"Got it." he said pocketing the piece of parchment.

"Good. Then you two are dismissed until further notice." McGonagall said and called the next two prefects up. Ron and Hermione moved out of the way and exited the perfect compartment so they could find Harry and Ginny.

They traveled the length of the train and found Harry and Ginny in a compartment with Neville and Luna in the last car of the train.

"Glad that's done. Now time for some snacks." Ron said entering the car and grabbing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and popped one into his mouth. Soon he began to wave his hand in front of his mouth.

Hermione laughed. "What flavor is it?" She asked grabbing two bottles of pumpkin juice. She handed one to Ron as she sat down next to him looking across at Harry, Ginny, and Luna for a moment then turning back to watch Ron gulp down his pumpkin juice.

"Jalapeño." Ron replied sticking out his tongue in disgust. He gulped down another big swig of his drink.

"Sounds yummy." Harry said laughing. He was smiling and having a great time. It was great to be on his way back to Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be right with the world at the moment. No war, no Death Eaters, no Voldemort. All that mattered at the moment was Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and pumpkin juice; Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snaps; and good friends. He had even managed to forget about Sirius for while.

"Well anyone up for a game of Exploding Snaps?" Ginny asked bringing the game out. Everyone nodded and volunteered with a yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many games later, Ginny and Harry decided to wander the train.

"We should go patrol the corridors Ron." Hermione said standing up. Ron looked at her with a sour face.

"I don't wanna," he complained. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You know it's part of our duty as perfects," she reminded him. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yes mother," he said and headed for the hallway. Hermione stared at him as he walked past her. There he was again referring to her as mother like. Why did he do that?

"Well are you coming? Cuz if you're not, then I'm not." He asked looking at her. She shook her head and followed after him.

Ron and Hermione returned twenty-minutes later. They found Ginny and Harry playing a game of chess with Neville watching. Luna was reading the latest copy of the Quibbler.

"Well I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." Ron said flopping down into his seat and closing his eyes. He stretch his long legs out in front of him and crossed his arms, getting comfortable. This time Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him.

While Ron slept, Hermione lost herself in thought. She was curious about why he had been telling her she was like his mother. She knew that he and Harry hated it when she would do mother like things like correcting manners and such. And she didn't mean to do it either. It was just who she was. But it still bothered her that he picked now to point out that she did it so often._ "He's never done this before. What is going on with him?"_ She thought to herself. She could hear his light breath of sleep next to her. She smiled. He could sleep anywhere. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a book. She began to read as the hills quickly past the windows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beautiful castle loomed above them as they exited the Thersal pulled carriages. Each member of the trio had a smile upon their face. They had returned once again to the school that they had all grown to love. Each one was excited to be back. Hermione to learn, Ron for quidditch, and Harry for D.A. meetings and the chance to play quidditch again.

They entered the great hall together and made their way to the Gryffindor house table. Each of the house tables were filling up quickly.

"Hey Harry!" Dean shouted as he waved at them from his regular spot. Harry smiled and waved back. They took their seats and began to converse among one another about their holiday vacations.

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Students discussing their holidays and saying hi to friends they hadn't seen over the break. Most of the teachers sat at the staff table, talking amongst one another. Hagrid was talking with Professor Sprout, Snape drank from his goblet as he listened to Professor Sinstra, McGonagall was presumably in the room off the hall with the first years. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table, like always, discussing who knows what with a young looking women, the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

Finally the hall quieted and McGonagall entered with the first years and the sorting began with Abbot, Cleve and ended with Zeckler, Andrea. It was over as fast as it had began and McGonagall removed the stool and hat from the hall. It was time for Dumbledore to speak.

"Welcome back students to another year at our beloved Hogwarts. I know that everyone must be hungry but if I may, I have a few words I would like to share with you." Dumbledore paused and cleared his throat. "We are all aware that we are in the middle of a war. Voldemort has returned and his group of Death Eaters are growing with each day. But you have nothing to worry about. You will be safe while you are at Hogwarts. More charms and spells have been added to the grounds for your protection. Because of this, Hogsmeade trips will be postponed until further notice.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks." He finished and the hall erupted into polite applause. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at each other and grinned each of them recognizing the young witch suddenly.

"How come she didn't tell us this morning?" Ginny asked while they applauded. Harry and Ron shrugged and then turned back to the head table. Tonks stood up and waved at the four house tables, a smile graced her young face.

"I believe that is all for now. Again, welcome back and here's to a another great year." Dumbledore finished and the student body clapped.

As he finished the plates, bowls, and pitchers filled with food and drink on the table. The students hungrily tucked in and the food began to disappear. When everyone had eaten their fill, the plates and table cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that everyone has had there fill, I hope you will all return to your dormitories and have a good night's sleep. And please do not worry. You are completely safe. Precautions have been taken, you have my word that you are secure here." Dumbledore said with a smile, hoping to lighten the spirits of the students. Some seemed reassured, but others were not quite sure. Ron was not sure how he felt but he knew that Dumbledore would not out right lie. He was always truthful with them about the situation. Therefore he must be telling the truth about this.

With that the students began to exit the Great Hall and head for their respected dormitories.

Ron entered his dormitory, after climbing the staircase from the Gryffindor common room, and smiled. Neville was placing an unfamiliar plant on his night stand, Dean was putting up a his poster of the West Ham football team, and Seamus was searching his trunk for something. Harry was no where to be seen.

"Well I think I'm off to bed." Ron said throwing open his trunk. He bent over it and pushed aside his books to find his PJ bottoms.

"That sounds just like you Ron. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep. Do you do anything else?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

Ron stood up, holding his flannel pants in one hand. "You forgot quidditch." Ron said with a simple smile. He put down the pants on the edge of his bed and pulled off his robes, chucking them into his trunk. He removed his shirt, letting it drop on top of his robes.

"It's kinda nice to be back, isn't it?" Neville asked as Ron removed his jeans and threw them on top of his shirt.

"Yeah it is. But I think everyone's a little on the edge with the whole war thing." Ron said standing there in his dark colored boxers, looking at Neville as he replied. "I think Dumbledore scared a few of the first years though. Did anybody notice how small they are this year?"

"Yeah they really are pint sized, aren't they?" Seamus interjected taking a leaf out of Ron's tree and beginning to change into his pajamas. "Can't believe we were ever that small."

"Your kidding me mate. We were never that small." Ron retorted with a laugh as he pulled on his pants and moved toward the head of his bed. "Well I'm off to dream land. See you guys in the morning." With this, he hopped onto the bed and pulled the blankets up.

"Night." Dean said.

"Night, mate." Seamus copied.

"Goodnight Ron." Neville added.

"Sleep tight guys, and don't let the bed bugs bite." Ron expressed as he closed the curtains on his bed.

The other boys soon followed Ron's suggestion and headed for bed. After Dean, Seamus, and Neville were snoring like Ron, Harry tiptoed in. He changed out of his clothes and quietly made his way to his bed. He closed the curtains and feel asleep, thinking about the time he had just spent with Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Grindstone

So here it is. This one is kind of long but then you guys like them long. That and it will have to hold you until I get back from vaction in 6 days. I will continue to write but I will not be able to post. Sorry. :( But read this one and review and when I get back I'll be already to post and write even more! Thanks for being so great and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter and have a happy 4th! Ace

pottyboutweasley: Thanks for reviewing as always. And it's a mystery to me too how I do it. It just comes out of the brain and it is typed out by my fingers. All I know is that it's not easy. As for Tonks, it just seemed right. First I was going to have Lupin back cuz I like him but Tonks seemed like a better idea. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the break in updates. Hope you'll survive. :D

Chapter 9 : Back to the grind stone

_They were sitting together on the couch in front of the common room fire. Ron was staring into the flames and Hermione sat next to him reading a book. Ron casually looked over at her. At that moment she looked up and their eyes connected. Suddenly she dropped the book to the floor and climbed toward him. She straddled his thighs and sat on his lap. Then she reached up with both hands and ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck. Out of the blue she leaned in and kissed him. Just as there lips met, a strange buzzing noise came from somewhere in the room._

"Huh? Wha?" Ron asked groggily opening his eyes a little and looking around the darkness of his four poster bed. _"Bloody hell I was dreaming." _Realizing that it had been a very enjoyable dream, he rolled over on to his stomach and closed his eyes again, hopping the dream would return.

"Come on Ron. Rise and shine!" Harry said throwing open the currant red curtains around Ron's bed. "Hermione's not gonna come knocking at your door this time." Harry shoved him and he turned to face him.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ron said flashing a fake smile. "I'm coming."

"Yeah sure you are." Harry replied as he moved back over to his bed to get dressed. Ron laid there for a few more minutes, relaxing as the remnants of the dream faded away.

Finally, after Harry shouted at him again to get his scrawny butt out of bed, Ron threw off the covers and pushed his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked to his trunk pulling out the first shirts, pants, and socks he found.

"We'll meet you down there mate." Harry said getting tried of waiting for Ron. He and the other boys exited the room together.

Ron sighed as he pulled on his undershirt. His dreams were becoming weird. He had encountered dreams about Hermione before, many times in fact over the past few years, but more recently they were getting more and more personal and more and more enjoyable to the point that they had an effect on him. They were becoming more like last night's dream. Erotic and very un-Hermione like. It's not that he didn't enjoy them, perhaps he enjoyed them a little too much, but they were so out of character. He could never picture the real Hermione doing anything he had seen in his dream. And he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be different. Perhaps consciously he didn't want her to change but it was evident that his subconscious did.

He dressed quickly leaving his tie for last. Suddenly he noticed the clock. "Bloody Hell! I'm always late." He shouted throwing on his black Hogwarts robe and grabbing his tie. He rushed out of the dormitory door as he tried to tie the gold and maroon tie.

Ron slipped into the Great Hall and was immediately overwhelmed with noise. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and took his seat next to Hermione.

"Morning all." He said as he struggled with his tie. "Stupid bloody tie." He muttered putting a knot in it.

"Must you swear." Hermione said taking the tie from his hands and fixing it with ease. When she finished, she flattened it on his chest and returned to her plate. Ron stared at her for a moment then reached for a plate of bacon and began to fill his plate.

"Thanks 'Mione. I'd be a mess without you." He replied leaning over and giving her a friendly thank you peck on her cheek.

Hermione whipped around and gaped at him. Ron realizing what he had done, blushed bright red.

_"Bloody hell what did I just do?"_ He asked himself. He wasn't sure why he had done it. It had just seemed like that natural thing to do. He had meant no harm, or anything by it. He had just done it. Perhaps his true feelings had slipped through the barrier he had put up or maybe he wasn't quite awake. Either way it had happened.

Right away he apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He did not raise his head but gazed directly into his plate.

At that moment Harry took notice of Ron's scarlet face and Hermione's shocked gaze.

"Hey what's up you two?" He asked catching Ginny's attention as well. She noticed Ron's redness right away. Being a Weasley herself, she knew that it was a sign of embarrassment. _"What's he done now?"_ she wondered.

"Nothing." Hermione said shifting back to her own plate. She, too, was curious why he had done it. And embarrassed as well, though her blush was less noticeable.

Harry and Ginny eyed the two curiously but eventually turned back to their conversation and breakfast.

As the plates cleared, each student now finished, Professor McGonagall came around, handing out the Gryffindor schedules.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley." She handed them each a piece of parchment. Ron looked his over as McGonagall gave schedules to Hermione, Ginny and the rest in there vicinity.

"Bloody Hell! Double potions with Slytherin again. What is this some kind of yearly torture?" Ron grumbled a little too loudly. He was lucky that McGonagall was far enough down the table that she hadn't heard but he hadn't been counting on a certain least favorite teacher coming up behind him.

"I believe, Mr. Weasley, you were insulting my class. Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." Snape said in his drawling evil voice. He stopped for a moment, glanced at Harry then continued on his way but not without adding, "I will see you this afternoon, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." The students watched as he sauntered away.

"Well we best be off to...hmmm..." Hermione said looking at her schedule. "Care of Magical Creatures. We can see how Hagrid has been." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Bloody hell. I forgot my pack back in my trunk. I'll go get it and meet you guys down there." Ron announced twisting around on the bench and standing up. He hastily left the great hall and ran up to the dormitory.

Meanwhile Hermione sighed and headed off to Hagrid's hut by herself, Harry having skipped off earlier to walk Ginny to class, thus leaving her to think. She was still confused on what had happened at the breakfast table. It had been a total shock to her. He had never done anything like this before. Usually their relationship consisted of arguments, which were becoming less and less, or uncomfortable silences, which were getting more and more uncomfortable. But he had never kissed her before. He hardly hugged her for that matter. He just wasn't making sense lately.

Ron grabbed his book bag and rushed out of the Gryffindor tower. He jogged down the stairs, hurrying toward the grand front doors. He rushed down the second floor hallway toward the main stairwell. But as he neared the Transfiguration classroom, he noticed a couple in the shadows. As he neared the couple, who were in very close proximity, he noticed that they were kissing. Most importantly, the girl had bright red hair. And there were only two people left at the school with red hair that color and their name was Weasley.

He recognized Ginny and stopped in his tracks. What was she doing kissing? And who was this guy she was kissing? As Ron looked closer, he recognized the boy as well. And it was none other then his best friend, Harry. At this realization he became furious. What the hell was Harry doing? And Ginny too? What was going on? Why hadn't Harry told him that he like Ginny? Or even that they were going out? Because it was obvious from the kiss that they were. His hands clenched into fists.

Suddenly the kissing couple broke apart, and Ron jumped out of sight. He didn't want to be caught spying on his little sister because he was sure she would never let him live it down. He would, however, confront Harry about it later. That was for sure. It had been bad enough when Ginny had dated other guys and not told him about it but it was way beyond bad when it was his best mate and neither one had told him.

He watched as Harry said goodbye and rushed off to the main stairs. Ginny watched him go and then slipped into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted in anger then rushed after Harry because he was now late for class. He knew Hermione was not gonna be happy with him but that was the least thing on his mind.

He reached class just as Hagrid was beginning the lesson.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as Hagrid went into what they might be studying this term.

"I couldn't find my book." Ron lied, not looking at her. He was still steaming and didn't want to tell her about what he had seen. He didn't have to and she shouldn't stick her nose into his business.

Hermione glared at him for a moment before she turned to listen to Hagrid. She didn't believe him. She knew something else had happened and now it was bothering him. But she realized that he didn't want to talk about it and didn't press him. She knew him well enough that if he stewed long enough he would eventually erupt.

At the end of class, Ron and Hermione began to make their way up to Hagrid's side.

"Hiya Hagrid. Have a good summer?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"'Ello there 'Mione. It was alright. How about you?" Hagrid asked in return.

"Mine was fine." She replied looking at Harry and Ron hoping one of them would speak. She knew Ron wouldn't by the look on his face. That certain something was really disturbing him. But Harry on the other hand smiled as he spoke.

"So how are you and Grawmp? Does he speak any English yet besides Hermy?" Harry asked catching Hermione's narrowed gaze out of the corner of his eye. He knew she despised nicknames, especially the one given to her the pervious year by Hagrid's giant brother Grawmp.

"He's fine Harry. And as a matter o' fact he is learning English. Mind you they're not big sentences yet but we all start out that way, don't we?" Hagrid said looking to Ron. "So how have you been Ron?"

Ron glanced at him for a moment then returned to staring off. "Fine," he muttered. Hagrid was about to ask what was wrong when Hermione spoke.

"Well we best be getting off. We've got Defense against the Dark Arts next. We'll be seeing you Hagrid." She said turning to climb back up to the castle.

"Yeah see you." Harry reciprocated with a wave. Ron simply muttered a goodbye.

The trio entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom together. Ron rushed to get a seat near the back and the others followed. Professor Tonks was no where in sight.

"First day of class and she's already late." Harry said with a chuckle as he took his seat at the end of a table. Hermione took the last spot and sat between Harry and Ron.

After the whole class was seated and discussing their breaks, Tonks entered the room, her hands filled with books. As she crossed the threshold of the door, she tripped and the books went flying. Many of the students jumped up to help her, Harry and Hermione included. Ron didn't move and continued to stew.

Finally when the books had been collected and set upon the front table, Tonks stood in front of the class and introduced herself.

"Good morning class. I am Nympadora Tonks, well I guess Professor Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks. Anyway I am here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am suppose to prepare you for the worst. I know your teachers in this field have been numerous and I'm not quite sure what you have all learned but I am here to teach you just the same. I know your pervious teachers have been, shall we say, not all compatent in the subject, and I'm not saying that I am, but hopefully we can help each other out and both succeed." Tonks finished with a smile. Then she began to talk about what they would be reviewing for the first few weeks of the term. She continued to discuss some of what they would be studying over the year.

Before they knew it, class was over and it was time for lunch.

"Well I'll see you next time and have a good day." Tonks shouted as the students rushed from the room. Ron grabbed his stuff and rush off with the crowd. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, stayed behind to talk to Tonks.

"Hiya Harry, Hermione." She greeted as they neared her desk at the front of the room.

"How come you didn't tell us that you were going to teach?" Harry asked. Tonks smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It really was a surprise to me really. I was Dumbledore's second choice for the job. Lupin was first but he denied it because he's too busy with Order things to teach." Tonks replied with a smile as she stood up, leaning slightly on the desk.

"Not to mention that some parents would probably get mad considering the facts." Hermione interjected, knowing of one parent in particular that would. "But it's nice that you're here. So have you got a lesson plan?"

Tonks nodded. "Lupin helped me with a few things before I left. He also said any time I need help or ideas, to send him an owl. He's more then happy to help. He really wishes he could be here but the Order is more important." Tonks said with a grim face. They all knew that the Order was very important right now.

"Well I promised to meet Ginny at lunch. I best be off." Harry said and turned to leave. "See ya later Tonks. Meet ya down their 'Mione." Then he rushed off.

"Do you mind if I accompany you down to the great hall?" Tonks asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "No of course not." she replied. Both girls headed off to lunch together, discussing Dark Art curses and counter curses.

When Hermione reached the lunch table, dumping her bag next to her on the bench, she found Harry and Ginny but no Ron.

"Hey either of you seen Ron?" She asked grabbing a sandwich from the plate. The two shook there heads. "I wonder where he is?"

Ginny sighed. "Probably off being Ron and practicing. It's only the first day back but I'm sure he's nervous about the upcoming season." She stated. Hermione had to agree that Ron was worried about such things but she didn't think that was it this time."Speaking of quidditch, when are we going to have our first meeting Harry?" She turned to Harry with a smile.

"I don't know. I probably should talk to McGonagall about when we can have the pitch. I'll do that after dinner." Harry said taking a drink from his cup as he looked over at Ginny. She smiled and blushed at the same time.

Hermione noticed Ginny's blush._ "Hmm she must like Harry again."_ She thought to herself propping up a book against her goblet then grabbing a plate of potatoes and spooning some of them on to the plate in front of her.

But she didn't read at first because she was reminded of the kiss that Ron had absentmindedly given her this morning and blushed lightly again. Admittedly she had kind of liked that attention it had represented. Sometimes it seemed that Ron did care about like he did Harry. It made her feel that Ron might actually feel more for her. It made her secret feelings for him not seem like a waste of time and emotion. She smiled to herself then flipped to the first chapter of her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10: An Erupting Storm

Guess what I found? Another chapter of this story! I was looking over all my Harry stuff and I realized I hadn't posted this chapter yet. I know it's been a awful long time since I updated this one but please forgive me. I've got so many ideas in my head that I just want to write them all right now. And some of them I am thus this one gets pushed back. Being so busy none of them seem to get updated but don't think I'm not working. If I'm not writing, I'm at least coming up with new ideas that you guys are sure to love! I hope you like this chapter and please don't lose faith in me. I'm really trying! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to see more.-Ace

Chapter 10: An Erupting Storm

After lunch Hermione made her way out of the great hall and headed for the dungeons by herself. Harry had run off to walk Ginny to class and Ron had never showed. When she enter the dungeon that potions class was held, she took a seat at the back of the room where they always sat. The rest of the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins continuing with their potion education slowly trickled in. Harry entered a few minutes before Snape and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as Snape entered the room. He watched the greasy, black haired professor walk to the front of the room. His eyes stopped when they came in contact with a platinuim blond boy. Harry noticed him wink at a girl across the room. Suddenly he looked back. It was like he had felt Harry looking at him. Harry looked away and turned to Hermione, wondering why he even bothered to look at his enemy.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know where he is. He never showed at lunch. I hope he's not sick." And she meant it too. Ron was not a person to skip classes even if he didn't like them. Sickness was usually the only thing that kept him away. Especially away from food.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T level potions. Most of you are lucky to be here." Snape began glaring in Harry's direction. Harry glared back. He had earned his spot here but Snape was still disgruntled that he had. Harry knew Snape didn't like him and Snape knew that Harry didn't like him. "This being N.E.W.T. level potions I expect only the highest level of performance. You are no longer in a simple potions class. This is something extremely different. Many of you will try and fail at many of the potions I put forth for you to do. Many of you will barely survive this class while most of you will fail. Few will pass and continue."

Just then Ron came rushing into the room and made his way toward the table where his friends sat.

"You're late Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he passed in front of the class. "People like Mr. Weasley here, who are tardy to class, will not survive this class. If you have any intention of being late again Mr. Weasley I suggest that you remove yourself from my class immediately."

"No sir I do not. I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Ron said in somewhat of a grumble.

"I should hope not Mr. Weasley." Snape replied then continued to lecture the students on the importance of the class and it's rules.

"Where were you? Why weren't you at lunch?" Hermione whispered taking out a quill and parchment.

"I had something I needed to do. Never mind." He said strongly and reached into his bag and loudly pulled out a quill, parchment, and ink well.

"Mr. Weasley do you take pleasure in disrupting my class?" Professor Snape asked walking down the row of tables nearest to Ron.

"Sorry Professor."

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said looking Ron over with his somewhat evil glare. Ron fumed at this and became angry. Hermione watched his face become red as he gripped his quill tightly as Snape began to lecture again. _"What is going on with him?"_ she wondered. She ripped a piece of parchment from her note page and scribbled a short note then slipped it to Ron.

_"What is going on with you? You're going to get all of our points taken away on the first day back."_

Ron read it and clenched his free fist. He scribbled a note in return.

_"It's not like I try to get points taken away!"_

Hermione read his scrawling handwriting and frowned. He was turning it back on her.

_"I was just reminding you that it is the first day back. And you have lost a lot of points for us." _

_"Even in writing she can be a smug know-it-all." _Ron thought to himself and threw his reply at her. At this Snape noticed the note being passed between the two.

"Hmm what have we here?" he asked walking up to their table and snatching the note before Hermione could grab it. "A love note perhaps between Weasley and Granger." Snape said reading the note. "Hmm... Perhaps you should listen to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Another five points from Gryffindor." Snape said slipping the note into the pocket of his robes and making his way back to the front of the room. Draco sneered with happiness as the Weasel King kept losing points for his house.

_"How stupid can one guy be?"_ Draco thought as he followed Snape with his eyes, pretending to listen.

Finally potions ended, after a long, boring lecture on the Draining potion, class was dismissed to dinner. Ron rushed out of the dungeon before Hermione or Harry could speak.

"What the hell is with him?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time today that something was wrong with his best friend. "It's like he's got PMS or something."

"Not funny Harry." Hermione said as they walked out of the dungeon and up the stairs to the ground floor. "He's been acting like this since he arrived at Hagrid's for class. Something must have happened to him on his way back. I'm just not sure what."

"Well I haven't talked to him all day except this morning at breakfast." Harry said heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. They were going to drop off their bags before they headed for dinner.

"Well I haven't talked to him either. Except for the note I passed in class. He won't talk to me. It seems he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Hermione said climbing the stairs. At one point getting caught passing a note in class would have a big deal to her but now it was just something they did. Over the years she had changed greatly from the way she had been first year. Most of the rules she had once followed closely were now just sort of guidelines. There had been too much of Harry and Ron's influence around that she kind of had to change to fit.

Harry skipped a step and jumped ahead of her on the stairs. "Well then what happened? Why is he being so bloody edgy?" Harry asked somewhat exasperated.

Hermione shook her head. "Damned if I know. You're guess is as good as mine." She replied as they reached the hallway where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was located. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"You just swore." He stated staring at her. She always caught him and Ron when they did so it was just fair that he get her back.

"Yeah well you two have rubbed off on me." She said hitting him on the arm. Harry laughed at her lame excuse. He knew deep down inside that she wanted to or did swear more then she let on.

They reached the Fat Lady and together they muttered, " Wronski Feint." The door swung open and Harry climbed through with Hermione right behind him. As they entered they were hit by a heated conversation going on in the common room.

"Ron you're being a twit prick." a female voice shouted. Harry and Hermione's eyes followed the voice and found Ginny and Ron, both red in the face from yelling, standing in the heat of what looked to be an argument.

"I'm just trying to take care of you Ginny. You're my younger sister. You can't trust guys. Especially him. I would know. He's my best mate." Ron replied strongly. He knew what the boys talked about after they were in bed. He and Harry had shared many things. They had become brothers over the past five years. Ron knew a lot about Harry, especially where it concerned girls. And he knew what other guys thought about too. Just that alone made him want to protect his sister more.

"Ronald Weasley you can't run my life!" Ginny shouted at her brother. "And you can't tell me if I'm allowed to date or not! So bugger off!" Ginny said and stormed off toward the exit of the Gryffindor common room. Harry watched her go then marched over to Ron. Hermione followed him.

"You! How could you not tell me? She's my little sister." Ron yelled at Harry. He knew he had a temper. It came with his red hair. Every member of the Weasley family had some measure of it. It had been bad enough when Ginny hadn't told him about past relationships but the fact that this time it was his best friend angered him beyond all the others. How could, between the two of them, did he have to find out by a mistake? By catching them in the hallway kissing?

Harry opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, Ron stomped off up to the dormitory. Harry watched him then turned to Hermione.

"Guess we found out what's bothering him." He muttered throwing his bag on a nearby chair. Hermione watched him as he headed off in the direction that Ginny had left.

"Wait where are you going? Shouldn't you go talk to him? Perhaps explain why neither of you even bothered to tell us that you were a thing. I mean I had my suspensions but you know Ron." Hermione said her hand on her hips.

"I know we should have told him. I had ever intention of it. This morning was our first kiss. I asked her to be my girlfriend right after breakfast. I haven't had a chance to talk to Ron. He's been scarce all day. And right now, I don't think he really wants to talk to me." Harry said staring her in the face. She watched him for a minute then he turned and followed after Ginny.

"Arrgghh! Why do men have to be so stupid?" She mumbled to herself as she staked toward the stairs leading to the male dormitories. Dealing with idiocy had become a daily encounter having two boys as best friends.

As she reached the top of the stairs she found the door leading to Ron's dormitory closed. She walked up to it and knocked.

"Ron it's me. I'm coming in whether you want me to or not." She stated opening the door. She found Ron sitting on his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. He looked up as she entered.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see if you're okay," she said striding over to where he sat. "And to tell you that I didn't know either."

"Yeah that's doubtful. You know everything. You probably figured it out for yourself. I was just too dense to realize it." Ron said somewhat depressed, looking back down at the maroon colored carpet.

Hermione watched him. She had thought that Harry and Ginny were getting closer but she wasn't going to tell Ron that. "No. I didn't. But Ron you can't hate Harry for not telling you. I think he was afraid you'd act the way you did."

Ron shot up. "But if he couldn't tell me then why didn't she? She's my sister and so damn out spoken. She just went off and told me to butt out. She used to tell me everything." Ron said turning around and walking toward the night stand that rested next to his bed.

"I know Ron. It's part of her personality. She is strong willed and so are you. It runs in your family." Hermione said with a smile.

He looked over at her and glared. "But what about Harry? He's my best friend Hermione and he didn't even tell me. He didn't tell me that he was dating my sister. That he even liked her." He said with a sigh. "I know he doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Not since Sirius disappeared through the veil, but I thought that if something like this happened he'd at least be considerate and tell me. I thought I was his best mate."

Hermione walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Ron and you are his best mate. But for some reason he found it easier this summer to talk to Ginny. They became close and it eventually evolved into something more then a friendship." She said walking around to look him in the face.

"Do you think he'll be good to her? I mean it is Harry and all that limelight he gets and just so much more I've heard him talk about. I just don't think he's good for her." Ron revealed looking into Hermione's soft brown eyes.

"How could you say a thing like that Ronald Weasley?" She said removing her hand from his shoulder and moving toward the door. Ron sighed. He knew that she was going to scold him.

_"It's only the second time today that someone has used my full name." _He thought and waited for her to continue.

"He's your best friend Ron. Harry's a nice guy and he will treat your sister well. Better then any other guy in this building and you know it." She said exiting the room. Ron sighed and fell back on his bunk.

He knew Hermione was right. "She's always right." Ron said to himself beginning to feel sorry for how he had acted.

Hermione entered the great hall and took her seat across from Harry and Ginny. "I'm happy for both of you. I'm glad you've found someone you can confide in." She said pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said letting go of Ginny's hand. Ginny glanced over at him for a second, noticing he was talking to Hermione then turning back to her friend. "How is he?"

"Fine. I think he's disappointed that you didn't tell him in the first place that you liked her. I also think he's disappointed in the way he handled it. You know you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. He needs his best friend Harry. Even if you can't tell him about how you're feeling about Sirius being gone, you have to tell him some things. He doesn't feel like a best mate anymore and you know he doesn't really have anyone but you and me." Hermione said as she buttered a piece of bread.

"I know Hermione. I'll talk to him after dinner." Harry said looking his bushy brown haired friend in the face. "I'm glad you understand about the whole Sirius thing."

"I know it's hard for you Harry. He was the only real family you had but Ron and I are trying to be family too. He thinks of you as a brother."

Harry sighed. He was feeling bad about what had happened with him and Ron. "I know. I do too."

With that he looked at his plate and decided he was done. "Ginny I'll meet you later in the common room," he said leaning over and brushing his lips across Ginny's cheek. She nodded in reply, glancing up at him with her eyes. "I'll see you later Hermione. And thanks for understanding." With that the raven haired boy with the lightening bolt scar on his forehead stood up and headed for the exit to the hall.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and found it empty. He grabbed his pack that he had left on a chair, and headed up the dormitory that he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. He found the door open a crack and pushed it open as he entered. He saw Ron laying on his back upon his bed. Harry walked over to his bed and threw his book bag on top of his trunk. With the clunk, Ron looked up.

"Aren't you going to have dinner? After all you missed lunch." Harry asked walking over to Ron's four poster bed.

"Not hungry." Ron replied his head falling back against the maroon coverlet with the Gryffindor crest upon it.

"You lie."

Ron sat up and looked at Harry who stood in front of him. "And how would you know?" His face contained some hurt.

Harry sighed. "I know you Ron. You're always hungry," he said leaning up against the bed post of Ron's bed and folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm still growing." Ron retorted pathetically.

Harry sighed again. "Look Ron we both know that's not the reason I'm here. It's about Ginny and me." Harry paused for a minute. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I liked your sister. Every time I thought about it, it just seemed too weird of a conversation topic and Ginny didn't think you needed to know. She says her love life has nothing to do with you. As for the kiss I'm assuming you saw this morning, that was our first. After breakfast I walked her to class and asked her to be my girlfriend. I was going to tell you during class but you were kind of scarce and silent. I'm sorry Ron I should have told you earlier. Can we still be best mates even if I'm dating your sister?"

Ron looked up at Harry and saw that he meant everything he had just said. He knew he couldn't be mad at Harry for not telling him that he liked Ginny. He himself couldn't tell Harry about his obsession with Hermione and the intense, strange dreams he had been having lately. It was just too weird of a situation to have with him. The three of them where as close as family but there was still a tiny gap. Ron had always felt that it would be like telling Harry that he had a crush on his sister. So in this situation Ron had to forgive Harry. Besides he was glad to not be mad at his best friend anymore.

Ron nodded. "Of course mate. As long as you treat her right. If you don't I might have to use one of the spells imposter Moody taught us." He grinned slyly and Harry smiled back.

"Gotcha ya."

" So when did you first start to like Ginny?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"Well it's kind of hard to say but probably right after my birthday. She gave me that black dog statue and it reminded me of how much I missed Sirius. I had been trying to block out everything but with the sight of the figure the pain slipped through and I felt horrible. I wanted to talk to someone I just didn't know who. Since she gave me the figure I guess I thought she might understand. Not that you or Hermione wouldn't, but it was different. I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't try to comfort me or talk back. I just wanted someone to listen and I guess I didn't think you or Hermione would be the greatest listeners. I don't really know when exactly I began to like Ginny. We just sort of fell together. I can actually talk to her Ron and not hold things back about Sirius."

" You can't talk to me?"Ron interrupted standing up to be eye level with his famous friend.

"It's different with her. I don't know why or how but it is. I don't know what she's done to me or why I can only manage to confide in her, I just know I do. I care about her Ron. I really do." Harry tried to explain but he didn't know how to put his reaction and feelings into a sentence that would explain fully what he meant. He couldn't explain why he could talk to Ginny. He didn't know himself, he just knew that when he talked with her things just fell free.

Ron nodded. "I think I understand. And I'm sorry about being a git about it all. It's just Ginny's my younger sister and the only one I actually connected with when I was little. I guess I just have some of that older brother protection issues in me."

Harry smiled. " You wouldn't be a good older brother if you didn't feel the need to protect your younger siblings. Sometime I wish I wasn't an only child." Harry said with wanting in his voice.

"You're not. You've got Hermione and the rest to look after." Ron said playfully hitting Harry's shoulder. " But mind you if that be the truth about feeling the need to protect your younger siblings, it just holds more proof that Fred and George aren't good brothers." He chuckled lightly. Harry smiled.

"Friends again mate?" Ron stuck out his right hand.

"Friends." Harry said shaking Ron's hand. "You know, I think if we hurry we can still get some dessert down in the great hall."

Ron grinned widely. "Well what are we waiting for?" He moved toward the door and a smiling Harry followed him. Together they walked down to the great hall discussing quidditch and how horrible Snape had been to Ron earlier that day.


End file.
